Need You Now
by EffectivlyInLove
Summary: What happends when Katara is left alone in a lighting storm? and what happends to Zuko when he's completly wasted? What do they dream of? Whats the outcome?  Eventually Zutara, Taang, and Sukka. rated T for Language.
1. Start

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fan fic. Soo please enjoy and comment. Any kind of review is welcomed! :D Thanks.**

**Chapter 1!**  
12:55 the clock shone. The lighting storm had caused panic in the village and Hakoda had to tend to the people being the chief and all. Sokka was at Suki's village for the next three weeks. Gran-Gran had moved in with Master Pakku. That left Katara alone, in the middle of one of her worst fears. Lighting. The storm she didn't mind so much but after what happened on the day of the black sun lighting was the most terrifying thing there was. "Zuko. Zuko i need you. I need you." she chanted to herself. _'Most people in the time of fear think of the ones they love, why am i thinking of zuko? I wonder if he ever thinks of me, probly not he's got Mai. '_ Lighting flased she ducked under the covers and continued her chant.  
~_~

"Zukooo i know where Ozai keept his whiskeyyy you wantt someee?' Uncle drunknly sang. 'I mean you havee a stress-full jobbb being Fire Loard and stuff and yourrrrr ex-girlfriend was sooooooooooooo evilllllllllll." "Hmmmmm, maybe your right.' Zuko stated taking the shot glass out his uncle's hands and sipping it. ' Ughhh this stuff burns my the insides of my nose." Poring another shot zuko glanced at his uncle who was now doing the hokey pokey in his underpants on the throne. "If only Toph could see this." After more shots Zuko was as drunk as Iroh was and eventually passed out.

_Katara was sitting with a little girl on a big sofa, the little girl had dark curly hair and amber eyes. Katara was reading to her and Zuko walked in. The little girl glanced up and jumped to run to Zuko. "Daddy! Come sit with me and Mommy we're reaading this great book !" and with that the little girl took Zuko's hand and draged him to the sofa. Katara smiled and continued reading._

Zuko woke up with a jump, and a horrible headache. "Uncle what does it mean when you dream about someone?" wondering with awe. "That person went to sleep thinking of you, or you miss them, or the spirits are trying to tell you something. Why what did you dream?" Uncle said while sipping his hangover tea. Zuko just gave a shocked look at him and thought._ 'Katara wouldn't be thinking about me, she has Aang. I do miss her, Alot. Does she ever think about me?'_

~_~  
Katara had one hell of a night. After she had finally cried her self to sleep woke up to a huge flash of lighting and cried her self back to sleep she had a strange dream.  
_Katara was sitting with a little girl on a big sofa, the little girl had dark curly hair and amber eyes. Katara was reading to her and Zuko walked in. The little girl glanced up and jumped to run to Zuko. "Daddy! Come sit with me and Mommy we're reading this great book !" and with that the little girl took Zuko's hand and draged him to the sofa. Katara smiled and continued reading. Zuko leaned over kissed the little girl on the head, and then kissed Katara while she was in the middle of a sentence. The little girl seemed happy._

Katara woke up with a startled jump. _'Whats that supposed to mean?'_She asked her self as she got ready for the day. That day she decide to visit Gran-Gran to figure her life out. Aang had broken up with her about three months ago due to the fact he figured he truly loved Toph and Katara really loved Zuko. He never told her about the Zuko thing but it was the center point of gossip behind the Fire Lord and The Southern Water Tribe Princess's backs.  
After a short walk she was at Master Pukku and Gran-Gran's hut. "Gran-Gran are you here?" Katara called out. "Katara my child come in. Whats brothering you?" Gran-Gran called back from inside the hut. Katara entered to find Gran-Gran there with some tea and an earth kingdom cake. "How do you know I'm bothered?" Katara asked with wide eyes. "Child I practically raised you, I know when you are disturbed. Now tell me." Gran-Gran told her.

"My life is a mess. Aang breaks up with me, and I'm not even sad. I can't get Zuko out of my head even though i know he has Mai. I'm having weird dreams every time I fall asleep. There's one where I'm a penguin and Mai is a whale and she's going to eat me. Then last night I had a dream that I was reading to a child that was mine and Zuko's. Gran- Gran what does this mean?" Katara said in one breath while almost crying "What does the child look like?" was all Gran-Gran could offer. "She has dark curly hair like mine,Amber eyes like Zuko and pale skin like Zuko and his nation. But I think she's a water bender, because of the way she moved. She was about 4 or 5. Why?" Katara said in the same non breathing crying way "I was about your age I had the same kind of dream but instead of Zuko I saw your grandfather and a little little boy turned out to be our father. I think the spirits are trying to tell you something. Write to Zuko just to see how he's been." Gran-Gran commanded.

**A/N: I know its short. But if i get atleast 1 review maybe i'll write morree maybe it might be a one shot! Love it hate it? Tell me ! Kayy Thankss byee for now.**


	2. Hey there Katara

**Chapter 2!**

**A/N: Thanks to the person who put this on their alerts and favorite storys. You made my day so heres the secound chapter, but next time i want at least 1 review. But if i only have 1 person reading this well then its finee. Maybe one day i'll get a review. Kayy enjoy!**

"Write him? Write him? I can't write him! After everthing we went through during that war, i couldn't just wirte him. Besides what am i sposed to say?" An enraged Katara spat out. "Tell him you think about him and miss him, deary. I have always liked that boy. He's a good match for you, your both stubborn and hotheaded." Gran-Gran said sweetly. "Finee " Katara gave in.

"Zukoo? Hello? I am speaking to you." Iroh cajoled. "Oh sorry Uncle, I had a strange dream about Katara that's all. I miss her a lot. Yah know?" Zuko stammered out. "Well if you miss her write her and tell her that." Iroh suggested. "Okay fine" Zuko sighed.

_' Hey there Katara, Whats it like down in the south poll? Everything here is fine. Well basically fine. The council keeps pressuring me to get married, but thats not happening anytime soon. Mai broke up with me, or I broke up with her, I don't really remember. It doesn't matter, she wasn't the one. Hows Aang? I'm surprised I haven't received a wedding invitation all though you might have eloped for all I know. I miss you, a lot. Write me back. Miss you_

_-Zuko '_

_'This better be good.' _Zuko thought as he shoved the letter into the envelope and gave it to a messenger hawk.

Katara woke to a fire nation messenger hawk. She grabed the message, gave the bird a pat on the head, and read the letter.

_' Hey there Katara, Whats it like down in the south poll? Everything here is fine. Well basically fine. The council keeps pressuring me to get married, but thats not happening anytime soon. Mai broke up with me, or I broke up with her, I don't really remember. It doesn't matter, she wasn't the one. Hows Aang? I'm surprised I haven't received a wedding invitation all though you might have eloped for all I know. I miss you, a lot. Write me back. Miss you_

_-Zuko ' _

_'Mai broke up with him, He misses me,The council wants him to settle down.'_Was all that ran threw Katara's head. Katara emidetly grabed a pen and some paper and wrote back.

_'ZUKO! I miss you so so much! I was just about to write you today. Aang broke up with me when he realized he loved Toph. But that's OK because well its complicated. Do you have to get married against your will or do they just want a Fire Lady? You ever gonna come see me? When are you comming to take me out of here?_

_Miss you too. COME SEE ME!_

_~Katara'_

When Katara wrote the 3 to last sentence she hadn't even thought. She just wanted him back in her life. She did want to leave. She was allways alone, but that she didn't mind. What she did mind was that she grew accustom to the fire nation way, she missed the sun and beautiful clothing. Katara sealed the letter gave it to the messenger hawk and returned to sleep.

**A/N: Kayy this is short but, I have no idea where i'm going. I want one review. Is that hard to ask for? I give you a cookie? Yeash who ever reviews gets a vitural cookie, and who ever gives me an idea on what to do with this gets two! Kayy Byeeee 3**

**P.S.: This chapter was inspired by "Hey There Deiligh" "Cinderella Story" by Plain White T's. :P kayy Byeee 3**


	3. For the first time

Chapter 3!

A/N:Yayy i got one review! Thanks HMG123,Crazichi123,joyoflife236,PermanentlyFrozen for your reviews! Here's your cookies *hands cookies* HMG123 thank you sooo soo much! Crazichi123 Omg thats the longest review i've ever gotten! I was thinking along the same lines, Espicaly with Toph and Aang. :D joyoflife236 Thanks i was think around that idea too! ,PermanentlyFrozen Sorry not good with Grammar or Spelling. But i promise it'll get better!On with the story!

Toph wasn't quite used to Aang allways being around, she did however enjoy him. She had allways had a crush on Aang, even when he was with Katara. Toph and Aang had a fight right before Aang went charging in to the Angi Kai between Zuko and Azula, it was something like

_"You can't go in there, you'll get hit with lighting and then who will be the next avatar? Momo?" Toph screamed at the boy she loved. "Well Katara is in there and I need to know she's OK. I LOVE HER.' That stung ' Also i can help. I'm the friggin Avatar, and if i do get hit with lighting Momo can be the avatar!" The hotheaded bald boy yelled back._

Right after Zuko had broken up with Mai, Toph and Zuko started to hang out and complain that the Avatar and the Waterbender were still togher, they figured Katara had been hit with Damsel in destress syndrom because she did saved Aang. One day Sparky started on his rant agian "Aang thinks he loves her, and with all this passion too, but Katara doesn't seem to think of him as the person she wants to be with forever. Aang knows this, but he doesn't want to see it." Some how this made alot of sence to Toph. A while after that conversation Aang had come to visit her. He told her that he needed her, loved her and kissed her right then and there. Toph supprised as heck returned the kiss and then the next day Aang had moved in. They didn't speak of Katara, but Toph missed the sugger queen.

Zuko was getting redy for bed when a tired Messnger Hawk flew into his room. "Woah, lets see what you got" Zuko said to the bird while he untied the letter. When Zuko had read the incredable short but yet still sweet letter, He put his hair back into the topnot, got out of his bed robes, into his offical clothes and ran out to the main hall. "UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE! WHERE ARE YOU!" He shouted wich echoed through the pallace untill he found Iroh. "Sh-She wants me to come get her. Whats the fastest way to the south poll?" Zuko wimmpered "First off do you mean Katara? Secound its by air-ship, you know that. Third do we have to go now?" Iroh said half worried about his nephew and half worried about his sleeping time being messed up. "Katara was probly one of the best thing I had in my whole was the Avatar back then I just let it happen,.I didn't fight for her. I acted as if i didn't care. Now she wants me to help her. Katara wants me to take her out of that place and goddammit I'm going to get her out of there. I. I love her." and with that Zuko stormed out of his uncles room all they way to the hanger where the air ships were kept. _'Did i really just say that?' _

Katara went about her daily chores. Clean the house (Not like there was any real mess to clean), Teach her 2 students how to waterbend, (Yes, they were from the Northern tribe, but they were water benders and Katara got lonely sometimes.) and finaly cook dinner for herself. She would wake up every day and do the same basic things. Some days she would visit Gran Gran, other days she wouldn't. Her life became more rutien._ 'Why hasn't Zuko responded to my last letter yet? I hope he didn't take that one when are you getting me out of here thing relistic. Or maybe I do.'_

About two weeks after her last letter had been sent out there was a Fire Nation Air Ship just above her village. Katara looked at it and automaticaly knew it was Zuko. How? He was allways an idoit for Katara. When the ship landed Katara ran as fast as her skinny legs would allow stright to the ship. "ZUKO! ZUKO! ZUKO!" She screamed as she neered the ship. "KATARA!" Zuko yelled as he jump out of the ship straight for Katara. They colided and Katara fell right on top of Zuko. "Sorr-ughh your crushing me Zuko" She tryed to say while Zuko grabed her and gave her a big bear hug. "Katara you don't know how much I've accutly missed you. Don't ever leave me alone with crazy Fire Nation people agian. Promise?" Zuko wispered into her hair. "Yes! Now let go of me so i can look at you!" Katara tryed once agian. With that Zuko stood them both up. Zuko checked her out. Katara was the same hight, same hair colour, same eye colour, same everything, but something was diffrent maybe it was the way she seemed to be suffering, or the fact that she wasn't trying to hide it. Katara looked at him, committing his immage to her memmory. Zuko was about the same hight maybe an inch or two taller, his scar had faded alittle, but it was still there. His eyes seemed kinder than when they first met, but he was dressed formaly.

A/N: Yayyy that was longg more on the way, but i have like a ton of home work. Thanks to all who reviewed, kayy keep up the reviews! I love 'em! Byee.


	4. Not like the movies

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N: I dont own avatar cuz if i did well, the ending wouldn't have ended the way it didd..**

**Thanks to the few that reviewed. The end of the 3 might have seemed random, and believe me it was.I wrote chapters 1,2,and 3 at like 11:3o in the night cuzz well i sometimes have a life. And Taang might have been alittle strange, but trust me, i have some clue on what i'm doing. Kayy i'll stop stalling. Enjoyy 3**

As Katara looked him up and down, she remeber all the laughs, the tears, the fights, and his dramtic change near the end of the war. He wore his hair long now, but not as long as privous Fire Lords, It was never in a perfect topnot because he isntisted on doing it himself. Yes this was the man she truely loved, and not loved like how she "Loved" Aang. Aang was like a son to her, but Zuko- well if Aang was her "son" Zuko has Aang's father. Katara thought she was soo stupid right about now as the pair just staired at each other. She was soo stupid because she let Zuko get away, leaving her alone, like an abanded puppy- sad, lost, and confused.

"Soo," Zuko started only to be cut off from a damanding hug from Katara. It was allmost like she was scared. Like Zuko would disapper if she wasn't holding him. He took her into his arms, put his chin on the top of her head, and something along the lines of _'I could get used to this. Maybe i should tell her i'm bringing her home, to the fire nation. She'd be a wonderful Fire Lady- Wait I havent even asked her out, maybe i should'_ His thoughts were interupted by Katara **(A/n: She's interuping him alot today aint she?:)** "Zuko, why didn't you come sooner?" She wispered and she sounded as if she were crying. "Hey there don't cry. I didn't know if I'd still be -you know- immportant to you. I was so sure that you were going to be forced by Aang to get married. Then I would have saved you from it, if you wanted me to." He said scared of the reaction he'd get. "Zuko," She said looking up at him "The only person I have ever wanted to be saved from would be you. I need you in my life." And thats how Zuko knew he was doing the right thing when he said this "I need you alot more in my life. Come on, pack up your stuff. You're comming with me. And Katara, I L-l. I'll umm help you pack?" Zuko said trying to keep his cool.

After an Hour of Katara packing with Zuko just watching , feeling like an Idoit and freezing to another hour of Katara crying saying good bye to every one,Then the pair finaly left. "How is Sokka doing? I didn't see him when you were saying Good Bye" Zuko said confused. "Oh he and Suki are visting her village, that got destoryed in the war, and are helping recover it." Katara said enthustacily. The next week draged on the two minding them selfs. But on the thrid day of the secound week there was a storm. A Lighting Storm. When the first thunder cracked Katara had been in her room reading, she droped her book jumped into her bed, put the covers pillows over her head and began to cry. Zuko had been wondering the halls thinking. Thinking of the ways he could make Katara his. _'Just ask her to go out. Present her to the council and say THis is the new fire lady and supprise her? Make her Pie that says I love you on it? No those are all stupid! And what the hell am i doing thinking about pie?'_ When he heard the sobs from Katara's room, He ran as fast as he could straight to Katara's room. "KATARA! WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU OK!" Zuko screamed out. A thin hand poked out of the covers and the soft whisper of "Im here" brought him to lift up the covers as another bolt of lighting and a crack of thunder and Katara pulled them back down, crying out. Zuko agian picked the covers up and crawled in. "You ok? Damn your bed is big!" Zuko commented with a mixture of jellosy (for the bed) and concern "Uh huhhh,"Katara begain when antoher crack of thunder roared "AHHHH! Zuko im scared." She said. Zuko took her in his arms and held her threw the storm and on till morning.

A/N: reviewwwwwww. This all leads somewhere, i promise.


	5. She is everything, that He needs

_**A/N: Okaii i changed this ENTIRE chappy today, because i didnt like it. I think i was intoxicated when i wrote it before... Maybe if i got some more positive reviews lately i would know where this story is going. I honestly don't know where this is going to take me... **_

After two weeks of air traveling, Zuko and I arrived in the Fire Nation. We stood at the gate for about three seconds and then Zuko was whisked away by his guard people. I was lead to a real grand bed room. Everything was Fire Nation red. Everything. From the walls to the vanity counter to the bed sheets. All of the clothes given to me were either pink,red, white or all three. And yet some how I still loved the culture.

'We all want what we can't have right?' I thought as I glanced around my room. The same one Aang and I had stayed in right after the war was over. A tear came to my eye and I wiped it. 'Why had I wasted all that time with Aang ? Why didn't I realize that I, Katara of the water tribe, was in love with Zuko, who three years my Senior, and the ruling Fire Lord. What was wrong with me? Why didn't I realize Aang and I could never be happy? Why didn't I just follow my heart? WHY!'

* * *

The moment Katara and I arrived the council stole me away. I couldn't even welcome Katara to our palace, "Lord Zuko, where have you been for the past four weeks? AND in this time the Council has found you a suitable bride. You will have a consolation with each later on today." The council leader told me off. "WAIT!' I opposed to the last part. a suitable bride? I wondered "I am in love with another." I said as strongly as I could. "Who could that be? The water bender? You have only been fooled by your friendship with her. Lady Katara, though as nice as she is, could never be the Fire Lady. She isn't of Nobel blood line. She isn't of Fire Nation either. So, lets forget her romantically, Your possible bride name is Mai, you dated her once I believe."

"I um, Understand? But sir, If I meet with Mai, and I wish not to marry her, can I marry Lady Katara?" I asked

"We will see. " Is all the council man dared to say.

* * *

Forced to wear the Puppet clothes agian Zuko got ready for this "Date"

And Katara Cried on and On about how stupid she was_**. (I knoww O.C. ish, idk?)**_

* * *

Zuko walked in to a small confrence room. The lights were dimed, there was a lone table with the back of Mai's head sitting at it. Zuko was ready to run and screme. "Uhh, Mai? Is that you?" Zuko stammered.

"Fire lord Zuko, nice to see you agian." Said the voice who sounded like Mai, and when the woman turned around she looked like Mai,depressed and bored, but there was one HUDGE THING that was definatly diffrent. This woman, who sounded like Mai,who looked excatly like Mai, who even smelt like Mai, was atleast eight months pregant. "_THIS IS A SUITABLE BRIDE! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME SHE WAS PREGO? WHOS KID IS IT?" _Zuko's mind roared.

Mai just stared at the man she onced loved, He had changed so much in the past four years, but so had she. She was now happy with someone she loved, and a mother to 3 young children. Then she flet a hard, allmost painful kick, and realized why Zu-Zu was staring her down. She was pregant with twins, who were someone else's children, and their they were spost to be meeting for a marriage proposal. _"Damn I'm an Idoit" _was all she thought over and over agian. "Zuko," she stared but before the explaination could come, Zuko yelled "WHAT THE HELL MAI! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? YOUR PREGANT! WHY ARE YOU PREGANT? WHO'S THE FATHER! I CANT EVEN LOOK YOU IN THE EYE! WE'VE ONLY BEEN APART FOUR YEARS, AND YET HERE YOU ARE EIGHT MONTHS PREGANT! WERE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" Zuko ranted. He was breathing fire by the time he was done.

"I'm not eight months pregant. I'm two months pregant! I'm having twins. I have 3 other kids at home. Yes, Yes I was cheeting, But that was because you wouldn't look me in the eyes, you barely huged me, let alone kissed me. You stoped loving me, and I need love. So I cheeted. I don't know who's the father for these two. I'm pregant because I had too much to drink at the bar I work at, and I had sex with a stranger. I'm here cuz my Father dropped me off here. Does that awnser everything?" Mai said with out blinking an eye.

Then the tinyest ahcho came from the door away. Zuko looked up to see Katara. "Oh I got lost," She started to say. "Mai, I'm done with you. I never really did love you because, I love Katara, so bye." Zuko said as he walked over to Katara. "lets go my love." He said as he took her hand.


	6. Just an Author

**Hey guys! It's just an Authors Note, so I was thinking...**

**Should I just stop with this story? I mean it's gone quite downhill...:\... I'm not sure... **

**Please tell me if I should continue this story... I'm pretty sure I'm going to get rid of it...:/...**

**Kay bye. **

**3 President Strawberry Short Cake**

**Edit: So here's a filler Chappy to make up for the lack of? And I didn't get rid of it.. But no one really reviews. That's ok though. I understand now. **

'We all want what we can't have right?' I thought as I glanced around my room. The same one Aang and I had stayed in right after the war was over. A tear came to my eye and I wiped it. 'Why had I wasted all that time with Aang? Why didn't I realize that I, Katara of the water tribe, was in love with Zuko, who is two years, my senior, and the ruling Fire Lord? What was wrong with me? Why didn't I realize Aang and I could never be happy? Why didn't I just follow my heart? WHY! _Because you were struck with Damsel in distress syndrome. _A little voice spoke in Katara's head. "Oh yeah, Aang saved me a couple times, but Zuko's saved my life more than a couple, kind of like a million times"She spoke back. _You thought you wanted Aang, because he was the Avatar and you found him first, you wanted to keep him safe, and you, wrongly, translated that into love. _"How do you know?"_ I'm your conscience, I know everything that you think of, day dream of, and even Dream of. _ "Okay. Now what do I do?" there was no answer from the voice. Katara bit her lip in frustration and sighed. Then her stomach rumbled and she got up to go find the kitchen. After a while of meandering around, Katara found a door way that looked as if it led into a kitchen. She opened the door to Zuko yelling at the top of his lounges "I CAN'T EVEN LOOK YOU IN THE EYE! WE'VE ONLY BEEN APART FOUR YEAR, AND YET HERE YOU ARE EIGHT MONTHS PREGANT!" then his voice broke into a yelled whisper "Were you cheating on me?" Then Mai's blunt answer seemed to crush Zuko. I'm not eight months pregnant. I'm two months pregnant! I'm having twins. I have 3 other kids at home. Yes, Yes I was cheating, but that was because you wouldn't look me in the eyes, you barely hugged me, let alone kissed me. You stopped loving me, and I need love. So I cheated. I don't know who the father is for these two. I'm pregnant because I had too much to drink at the bar I work at, and I had sex with a stranger. I'm here because my Father dropped me off here. Does that answer everything?" _Oh wow. So unexpected of Mai. Oh no, my nose is ticklish. Ah Ah _"Ah Cho"_ Crap. I'm discovered. _Both set of eyes went to Katara, whom stood in the door way. "I uh, got lost, l-"Zuko interrupted"Mai, I'm done with you. I never really did love you because; I loved Katara, so bye." Zuko said as he walked over to Katara. "Let's go my love". Katara looked up at Zuko. Her eyes where wide in shock and she was ever so confused.

_Love? Since when does Zuko call me love? Mai is pregnant? Why was Zuko meeting with Mai?_ The questions swarmed their way around Katara's head as Zuko drags her somewhere she's never been.

At the "Council Room" as Zuko called it, he asked the older men, and Iroh permission to do something involving Katara. Iroh winked at her as if to signal something good was to come out of this visit. "Thank you." Zuko said and dragged Katara off again, to another place of which she was unfamiliar of. Maybe, just maybe Iroh was right.


	7. Wonderwall

**ChApTeR 6: Wonderwall.**

**A/N: I owns NOTHING, and if i did, well i wouldnt be writing Fanfics, thats fo' sho'. P.S. LONGEST CHAPTER ever written by me. Be amazed. And who ever reviews gets a cookie. **

Marching to the Coucnil room , from the Mai accident, Zuko (whom still had katara hands in his own) demanded a meeting. Once all members where there Zuko let out his rage. "I CANNOT MARRY MAI. SHE'S PREGANT. VERRY PREGANT."The council was in shock. Taking a breath Zuko said allmost beging "Now can I please just do as I've asked for a long time?" The stunded Council looked at eachother, and all agreed. "Do as you wish my Lord." Zuko dismissed the council and draged Katara, who was verry confused, to turttle pond.

"Zuko, Whats going on? I've never been this confused in my whole life." Katara asked. "You'll see." Zuko retorted.

At the turtle pond the most magical thing happend, Zuko proposed to Katara, and she said "YES! I've been waiting for you to ask me that since I was 14!" She cried. "I've been waiting to ask you since I was 16." Zuko said cooly and swept Katara up for a kiss. After having a feast in honner of the engagement,Katara was exucated. Zuko carried Katara to her room and let her change into her night clothes. "Good night, my love. I'll see you tommrow" Zuko wispered as she fell asleep. He kissed her fourhead and went to his room.

_"Momma! Dadda! Why are the turtle duck green? Are they spost to be green?"The little girl with curly onxy hair and blue eyes was at the age were they questioned everything. "Yes, baby girl, they are." Zuko said while Katara chased a little boy with brown hair and amber eyes around the pond. For being little he sure was fast! "Stop running Baby your-" the cries of a little boy echoed . He fell staright in mud. "Great now he's gonna be dirty for your father's visit." Zuko said sarcastlicy._

The sun shone brightly that morning. Katara woke from the dream the same way she woke from all the others. Confused, but atleast she was sure the coupple would last a life time. She'd have to tell Zuko about these dreams soon.. Maybe. For now Katara danced around her bed room as she picked out what to wear. Today was the "offical planing" day. The wedding planers have had this wedding planed since the first time Katara visited. All they needed now was the bride and groom to chose the type of food, cake flavor, and the theme. Katara settled for a white and pink sleeveless dress. She even let her maids put some make-up on her. Her maids were in shock when she didn't run from the vanity table. That must have ment she was in a good mood. _'I have to tell everyone back home of my engagement, though, the planners have probally alreddy sent the inviations'_ Katara had to go back home before the wedding, she just had to. Even if it was only for a day, or two.

Zuko wasn't so overjoyed. He was quite happy, but being the Fire Loard always killed some kind of freedom. This time, it was he had to invite all nobel familys, including Mai's. That made his stomace turn. The wedding planers had alredy sent out the invations before Zuko was told that. _'Great, I'm having the weird dreams agian, and we have to invite Mai. Wait till Katara hears, then what her responce is, I'll take action to.'_

At the offical planing, Katara begged to see an invation, and it said, in beautifuly written red and gold letters:

_The Fire Nation Invites you to join them in the celebration of__ the __marriage_ _of_

_Katara of the water tribe_

_and Fire Lord Zuko_

_On Sunday, July 31. At the Fire Nation Palace._

_Desert and Dancing to follow. Please send corasponce if not able to attend. _

" Have you sent this to my family in the south?" Katara asked. "No, we werent able to, you see we dont have their adresses" The planners awnsered. "Then shall Zuko and I bring the invations to them? Zuko you kinda do need to ask my father if we can get married." Katara said. "Sure, what ever you want, Love" Zuko said, while he thought of ways to ask Hadokka to ask for his only daughter's hand in marriage. In the mean time, they chose a tridotional Water Tribe styled theme, with Fire Nation food and Earth Kingdom beverages. When Katara and Zuko were done with the planners, Zuko stood up and announced "We need an Airship reddy for deperature as soon as possiable!" the planners looked at him, and said "Alright, but first my lord, you and lady Katara need to announce your engagement to the public, theyre gathering around the palace now." Katara blushed but said nothing, and Zuko grumbled "Fine. Stupid Tradtions, Do i have to wear the Monkey Suit?" Katara gave Zuko a look, that meant _'Oh yes, you do."_

The crowd was excatic to see Fire Lord Zuko, and Lady Katara in formal attrie, it must have ment something good was to happen. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Fire Nation" Zuko yelled, everyone went silent "You all have be called here, for a very important reason. As you know my best friend in the entire world would have to be Lady Katara, and you also know I love her very much. So I told her that and Lady Katara will be my bride!" with that the crowd was unruly. Katara smiled and waved with Zuko as the crowd countiuned to cheer. After about five minutes Zuko called out "Thank you all for the support! For now though we must be off!"

Zuko got out of the "Monkey Suit" in reccord speed, and had a bag reddy for the trip. Katara found her furs and got them reddy. "How long have you had these coats?" Zuko asked Katara as if to remind her of all they had been through. "Forever, and I'm going to keep them forever."

~**TWO WEEKS LATER~**

The happy coupple arrived at their destionation on time. Katara ran out of the airship to look at the home she missed so much, and Zuko was right behind her. But there was something diffrent about the attmosphere in the beloved village, and it reaked of death. Katara knew instantly, someone she loved has died. She began to weep even before Zuko could wrap his head around it. "Whats wrong love?" Zuko asked with all diffrent kinds of emotions from worried to weepy in his voice. "I-I-Its Gran- Gran. S-S-Sh-She's g-g" Her sobs became louder than her words.

**A/N: Over 1,100 words. Please review, I'll love you forever if you do. Its like 2:14 in the morning, but I really want to walk up to someone and scream "NEVERMORE!" from Edgar Allen Poe's the raven. P.S. Im really sorry if your Email is connceted with your phone and you get a message waking you up over this story. So Sorry. Reviews = Love and Cookies. Do it for the cookies! 3 Lainey**


	8. Life is Beautiful

Chapter 7: Life is beautiful

_**A/n: I don't own Avatar The Last Air Bender, oh but if I did, wich I don't, ALOT of Zutarins would be so happy.**_

Zuko didnt understand what was going on in front of him, they had steped off the ship five mintues ago. Then Katara started sobbing, "Gran Gran is gone!" . Her father, Hakoda, showed up with Sokka and Suki right behind him. Sokka and Suki have looked much better, and Hakoda seemed to be angry at the world, an anger that the world desereved. They stared at the young woman sobbing on the frozen ground, none able to break the scilence other than Katara's sobbing. After a good hour or so of just staring blankly at each other, and listening to Katara's sobs, Zuko got down on his knees and gave Katara a bear hug. The rest of the family soon joined in to the display of affection. Soon after the hug broke. Katara and her family stood, they hadn't looked that depressed since the death of Kya.

Hakoda, said nothing, and started towards the family hut, Sokka and Suki followed. Katara would not move. "Come on. We have to go with them." Zuko wispered, and swept Katara up bridal style. "She told me to contact you. She's the reason I wrote you that letter. I told her about a dream I kept having, she told me to write you. Now she's gone. She's gone, and she wont be able to dance at our wedding, Gran Gran will never be a Great Gran Gran. Zuko, she's honestly gone." Katara said, she looked at the sky almost to ask Angi why Gran-Gran was gone . "What kind of dreams?" Zuko responded, slightly confused. '_how long is the walk to their hut?_ ' He thought "Well, there was this, lightning storm, and ever since you took that lightning blot for me, on the last day of the war, I've been terrified of any kind of lighting. During the storm I was freeked out. Sokka was with Suki, Dad was away doing cheif stuff, and Gran-Gran was with Master Pakku. I cried my self to sleep. I started dreaming. I was sitting with a little girl on a big sofa, the little girl had brown curly hair, like mine, and amber eyes, like yours. And I was reading to her and you walked in. The little girl glanced up and ran to you. 'Daddy! Come sit with me and Mommy we're reading this great book!', or something like that, she said and with that the little girl took your hand and draged you to the sofa. I smiled and contuined reading. And then you," Katara blushed and cried at the same time " leaned over kissed the little girl on the fore head, and then kissed, me while I was in the middle of a sentence. And that little girl just seemed so, happy." Zuko gasped " I had the same dream!" "Did you have a dream were you were a seal and Mai was a wale trying to eat you? Because then I'd be really scared." Katara said, finaly sounding normal, the waterworks had stoped thank Angi. Zuko chuckled and realized they were at the family's hut.

Zuko put Katara down, grabed her hand and walked in the family sized hut. "I bet your all wondering what happend." Hakoda said sounding wiser than his years. "Ofcorse we are!" a very hungry Sokka snaped. "Thank you for the attutide, Sokka. Well, she was at least eighty years old, She lived a full beautiful and happy life. She passed away naturaly in her sleep." Hakoda said, and Katara looked at her father. "Dad, when is the funeral?" Katara wispered. "Three days from now, but Katara why are you here so soon?" Hakoda responded. "Well, you see, Zuko needs to ask you something." She blurted throwing Zuko , just a bit, under the bus. "Zuko?" Sokka and Hakoda said simultaniously, both with a death threat in their eyes. "Uh, well, you see, umm, Cheif, may,I umm, marry y-y-your daughter?" Zuko stammered. "IS SHE PREGANT?" they yelled. "No! No! I would never! I love her! I don't ever want to lose her, and if she was pregant, wich she's _**NOT**_, we would have alredy been married." Suki squeeled, and took Katara into her room. "Then there is alot to talk about. Zuko, step into my office." Hakoda said. Sokka made pointing motions to the room next door, and glared at Zuko, reddy to kill him at any secound. This was his baby sister they were talking about.

After what seemed like years of intergation by one over protective big brother, Hakoda cleared his trought, and Sokka shut up. "Do you love her so much you would be willing to die for her?" was the only thing Hakoda said, a glint in his eyes, He was going to give his baby girl away to him, the Fire lord of the nation that so many years ago killed her mother. If Katara was willing to forget and forgive so was Hakoda. "I alredy dived in front of a lighting bolt for her, and I would happily do it all over agian. Infact, I would do it as many time as needed." Zuko's responded. "Then,you may ask my daughter for her hand in marrage. Now lets all get some sleep. There will be more tears in the days to come, and we need to be strong for the people we love." Hakoda said, about to pass out. Sokka looked at his father as if he was is mortal enemy, but soon sleep over took him as well.

**3 Days Later**

The funeral was kept small as Kanna would have wanteded. Her few remaning friends, her family, and The Avatar and Toph. Pakku and Hakoda were the first two to say something in the service. Katara and Suki never stoped crying, and even the bommerang couldn't even make Sokka smirk. Aang looked as if he was going to try his best not to burst into tears, but He was going to fail. '_This is aweful.'_ was all Zuko could think. After all the final good byes were said the coffen was closed and pushed into the sea. By that time Katara was hystrical, she did not want to cry any longer, and yet the tears still came. It was all unreal. Almost like Gran-Gran was in another room and would walk into the same room as her and the rest of the family at any minute. '_Look at the coffen, shes in there. SHE'S NOT COMMING BACK KATARA. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!' _Katara screamed in her head repeatily, it didn't help, but it had to. The tears countiunously came, all Katara could do was to let Zuko hold her and cry. Suki joined in the hug, puling Toph with her. Then eventualy Sokka and Aang joined in as well. Team Avatar had never been so united.

**A/N: Sorry its shortish. This was hard for me to write -my life kept getting in the way. I do have an Outline on how I'm going to finish this, so expect a finish in the comming weeks and month, reviews do help my writing, but its understood if there isn't any. Thanks to all who reviewed and read my Taang oneshot, I hope it wasn't horrid. From the reviews I got tho, it sounded like people liked it. Well, I'm not sure if I completly loved it. I am sure that i compleatly love Dramione (Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger) Sorry this is quite a long note. If theres some reviews, I might be able to get some virtual cookies.. xD **_Kore o yonde itadaki, arigatogozaimashita_** (Thank you for reading this)**

**Lovee, Lainey X_X**


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

**I'm [Defiantly Maybe] Coming Home, but The Things I'll Never Say include: She Will be Loved, and will you please Wake Me Up When September Ends**

Team Avatar was never so close. Not during the war had the team had been so trusting of each other, nor had they been this supportive of each other. When each member of Team Avatar came out of their shells and told everyone they were planning to get married in the next coming months, the girls looked to each other in excitement and left the room to plan ever deal tail of their weddings, it left the guys stunted. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other, jaws gaping as they realized their little Aang was getting married. Sokka had those big anime tears streaming down his face as he hugged Aang and Zuko. '_At least he's over Katara._' Zuko thought. Amused, Hakoda looked to the sky and mumbled "Well Mother, Kya, looks like I have some weddings to attend."

Zuko and Katara took off the next day, Zuko was done with being freezing, and Katara was ready to go home. _'Home. Hmm, that sounds about right. I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home."_ Katara thought to herself. That night there was a lighting storm, to Zuko's surprise Katara ran into his room and crawled up into his bed. He embraced her with open arms, trying to help fade all of the pain from the years previous. Katara never felt so safe.

* * *

_The Warriors from Kyoshi Island invite you to the wedding of_

_Suki, The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors_

_And _

_Sokka, son of Chief Hakoda_

_On Friday, May 29. At the Kyoshi gardens_

_Reception afterwards. Please send corasponce if not able to attend._

* * *

_The Air Nomads invite you to the wedding of_

_Toph Bei Fong_

_And _

_Avatar Aang_

_On Saturday, June 30. At the Northern Air Temple._

_Drinking and Wrestling afterwards. Please send corasponce if not able to attend._

* * *

_The Fire Nation invites you to join them in the celebration of the marriage_ _of_

_Katara of the water tribe_

_And_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

_On Sunday, July 31. At the Fire Nation Palace._

_Desert and dancing to follow. Please send corasponce if not able to attend._

* * *

_**Two Weeks later**_

"Your kingdom awaits, my lady." Zuko wispered to Katara as the airship entered into the Fire Nation. It was much diffrent from when his father ruled. There were not a lot of prejudice people around to make anyone from any other nation feel unwanted. For a fact half the market had Earth kingdom products, or even Water Nation styled foods. Katara could not have been more excited to be the next Fire Lady. It was all just so surreal to her. Katara looked up to Zuko and just blinked. Never once did she dare dream she, Katara would be the soon to be Fire lady. Nor had she once let herself think Zuko would feel the same way, but somehow, this was all happening.

_**Several Months later**_

It was high noon when Sokka walked out of the groom's cave. "Is it a beautiful place, Aang?" Toph wispered, not knowing where she was. She did know she was in her home nation, but where in the Earth Kingdom was she? "It is." Aang murmur into her ear. "Sokka! Congratulations! You and Suki are the first to get married, how do you feel?" Aang shouted as Sokka turned the corner to the front entrance. "Hey Aang, Toph. I'm nervous, thank you very much." He said, visibly shaking in his shoes. ". Calm down. Man. you're so ready to marry Suki. Just. Don't choke up there, Mann" Zuko said, sounding more than wasted. "Dude, the open bar hasn't even opened yet. How the eff are you wasted?" Sokka said, quite shocked. "Not wasted. Tired. So tired. Katara will explain later. Where do I go to be the best man?" Zuko said, still sounding more than wasted. "Zuko. You are the best man. Turn the corner and go into the groom's cave and your tux is waiting." Sokka sighed done with trying to make sense. "Groom's Cave, sounds scary. Ha. Ha. Funny." Zuko laughed as he left. Katara ran into the building, looking worse than Zuko. "Hi guys. Congratulations Sokka. Sorry for Zuko, He's not, well, normal when he first wakes up. We arrived really late last night, so we both got about three hours of sleep." Katara explained in a string of words, taking Toph and walking off to the bridal room. Sokka looked to were Zuko was trying to get in the room and then back to Aang, and sighed. "Come on Aang. We have to get ready for my wedding."

_**Three Hours Later**_

"Okay Suki. This is your big day. How do you feel?" Katara asked Suki as she finished her hair. "More nervous than I've ever been in my entire life. What if he doesn't love me back? What if he leaves me for the moon!" Suki cried. "Don't cry, Fan girl. It'll ruin your make up. He won't leave you for the moon, he's not that stupid. " Toph almost snarled. "Toph, be nice. Suki, he's my brother, and I know for a fact he's madly in love with you. He whispers your name while he sleeps. When he sees how beautiful you look he wouldn't even think of the moon." Katara said, sounding motherly like always. Katara was right though, Suki looked amazing. The Ivory dress had a softly draped neckline and princess-seam bodice with a dark green sash with a floor length train. Her hair which was usually kept in a ponytail was let down and waved. Katara hoped she could look as good as Suki in two months. "Let's get lined up for the walk down the aisle." Toph said energetically. The brides maids lined up and the wedding march began to play.

Sokka heard the wedding march begin to play. He looked down the aisle to see Toph walking down in her emerald green dress. Then Katara in the same dress, and Katara flashed him a smile. Then the goddess that was Sokka's bride-to-be came down the aisle. Suki and Iroh came down the aisle to Sokka were Iroh handed over Suki. "Don't let her get away easily." Iroh whispered to Sokka as he went to find his seat. Sokka looked out to the people attending the ceremony that would prove to the world that Sokka loved Suki and Suki loved the goofball back. What was left of Sokka's family sat on the right. Toph, Aang, and Hakoda looked at him from the front pew, then behind them were all of the non-corrupted Freedom Fighters. On the left were all of the Kyoshi warriors. Standing on the stage with Sokka and Suki were Katara and the Fire lord. Zuko was the best man and Katara the maid of honor.

"And do you, Sokka son of Southern water tribe, take Suki, leader of Kyoshi warriors, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health?" The pastor asked. "I do." Sokka said. "I now pronounce you man, and wife. You may kiss your bride." Suki leaned in and Sokka gave her a quick peck. "What are you doing? Kiss your wife man." Zuko said still sounding incredibly 'tired' "Fine." Sokka grumbled. He grabbed Suki and gave her one of the most passionate kisses yet. "Get a room!" Toph screamed after five minutes.

**A/N: Okayy. Imma write this ending chapter in 3 parts. This is Part 1. Lainey-chan enjoys writing Zuko being "Tired".. In ember island players when Jet "Dies" I can't help but laugh like a friggin manic. "Did Jet just, die?" "Its really unclear." AHAHAHA xD Please reviewwww. Pweeaseee?**

**Son'nani arigatō! Lainey-Chan wa rebyū o aisuru.**


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**An: I'M SO SORRY FOR NEVER UPDATING. Y'all must hate me. I'm so sorry. I went to camp for two weeks, then it was my best friends birthday, where I found out the guy I was practically in love with for my entire 7****th**** grade year liked me back THE WHOLE TIME. And now I'm here, 2 days away from having to face him again. Zeus, strike me down. Oh, sorry, uh. So this is part 2... Eh. ….. **_**I don't own Avatar the last air bender**_**, and No death eaters were harmed in the making of this Chappy… This one's for you and me, and Zutara week. Kind of missed it….**

It was a nice warm afternoon in the Northern Air Temple. A clam breeze blew in and out. "What a beautiful Wedding!" Katara exclaimed at the reception. "Yes, it was. Now where's the tea? Surely there has to be tea. Toph said there was tea" Iroh said as he got up to search for his beloved Tea. "Zuko, do you think it's a nice wedding?" Katara said, trying to get some kind of response from her fiancée. Zuko turned around and looked straight at her. His eyes said _everything_. "Zuko! Why are you balling like a baby? It wasn't that sappy!" Katara spat. Sokka, whom was sitting right next to Zuko, looked exactly the same way. "O-o-our l-l-little Aang has grown up. He doesn't need us anymore!" They sobbed. "Sokka, Zuko, stop moping around this instant or so help me, I will kill both of you personally." Suki said. She was more than done with her husband and soon-to-be-brother-in-law's attitude. "Just be happy for him!" Katara cheerfully said. When Toph and Aang walked into the room, there was cheering and crying. Sokka and Zuko were still sobbing. _I had to get married one day_ Aang thought, half amused and half annoyed at his best friends antics. "Where's the tea!" Someone who sounded just like Iroh screamed. "BY THE REFRESHMENTS" Toph yelled back. There was a great shuffling sound "It's Iroh." She said simply.

The food was served and after everyone ate, the drinking contests began. Zuko and Sokka were "Drowning their misery" with shots so much, everyone made it into a contest. After twenty minutes the only one who weren't passed out were, Zuko, Sokka, Iroh, and Aang. Aang wasn't part of the contest so he was keeping scored. "Mann. You're going down!" Zuko shouted at Sokka while taking his 97th shot. "Not if I become …. A... what that thing called… A death eater? Nah. Those guys work for the dude… who has no nose… Hahahaha. Oh look! THE CIRCLE BIRDS" Sokka drunkenly shouted. "No nose. Hahahaha. That's... Pure insantiy" Iroh said apparently not seeing the circle birds. Aang chuckled: Sokka had always seen the "Circle birds" whenever he was intoxicated. He looked out to his guests. Toph had passed out only in the past few minutes, Katara was asleep next to Zuko, whom had an arm draped around his fiancée, Suki's head was on Sokka's shoulder and every time Sokka yelled Suki would flinch a little. Iroh was a part of this drinking test, laughing his head off. Aang feared he had found the "Medical" Marijuana. The rest of Toph's family left as soon was their food was done, saying they had something "Important" to attend. Those sick basters, abandoning Toph at her wedding day. They didn't need the anyway. Team Avatar was all the family they ever needed. "WHOO! 100 SHOTS!" Zuko yelled_. So that's what he was aiming for._

_**_THE_NEXT_MORNING_ _**

Katara woke up to something extremely warm on top of her. Then she noticed the arms wrapping her in a bear hug from non-other than her snoring fiancée. "Zuko, wake up." Katara said in a motherly tone. The arms around her tightened, and Zuko shifted in his sleep. "Please Zuko. Wake up now. Come on! I don't know where I am and I'm scared!" Katara said trying to sound as if she was scared outta her mind. She knew perfectly where she was- Katara just wanted to be able to get up and walk around. It was defiantly past noon, maybe even closer to the evening. Zuko's eyes snapped open and he looked around. "What happened last night? Babe, where are we?" Zuko asked in a whisper tone. "Babe? And we were at Aang and Toph reception, and please don't get all teary eyed, then the shots started, and I fell asleep." Katara said in one breath. "Ah. That's right I made it to 100 shots. That was fun." He mumbled into her hair. '_She always smells so good.' _Zuko thought. "Can you let me up now? I think we slept like this the whole night. We both really need to stretch." Katara murmured. She got up and looked around. Sokka and Suki were still sleeping, Aang and Toph were missing, and there was a sticky note. It said: "_left to go on honeymoon. We'll be back before Zuko and Katara's wedding. Promise. XD Mr. and Mrs. Avatar." _ "Alright then." Katara sighed and looked back at Zuko; he looked like he had extreme brain freeze and a hangover in one. "You ok honey?" Katara asked. "Uhh, Ah, Nnoo." He said. "When we get back, you'll need to nap, alright?" She said. "Yes ma'am."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬**NEXTMONTH**▬▬▬▬

ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ C H A P P Y!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Zuko stood at the altar, just waiting. The wedding march began to play and the flower girl came down the aisle. She threw flowers at the people, not the ground, making Zuko chuckle a little. Then the ring bearer and the junior brides' appeared. Then came Toph in a light blue dress that ended before the knee, then Ty Lee, and Suki in the same dress. Suki was the maid of honor, and Hakoda and Katara followed. Katara was wearing a white gown, with a sweetheart bodice, a small bow to the side where the chapel train started. When she reached the altar Zuko mouthed, "You look beautiful." Hakoda looked like he would rather die than let Katara's arm go, but he knew he had to. Katara walked up next to the priest and smiled at Zuko's stunned expression. The ceremony was private and small. In attendance was, Iroh, Hakoda, Sokka and a newly pregnant Suki, Another small family from the southern water tribe, Aang and Toph, Ty lee and Haru, The bride and Groom and the priest. There was to be a public reception two weeks after the honeymoon. In which they were leaving for right after this ceremony. Katara looked at Zuko, _Mom, where you this nervous during your wedding? Zuko is, well he's my everything, he's my best friend, my love, my lover, the man I'm going to marry. Can you believe I'm going to be the __**fire lady**__ after I say "I Do" Can you believe that? Right now Iroh is in charge, but in two weeks the fate of a nation is going to rest in my husband's hands. Oh, here comes the part! _"Do you Fire Lord Zuko take princess Katara, of the southern water tribe, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Said the priest. "I do." Zuko said looking at his bride. She was so beautiful, even with tears in her eyes._ Tear in her eyes? What? Why is she crying? I did say I do, right? Oh my god I just ruined our whole life! _"And do you Princess Katara take Fire Lord Zuko to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health?" "I do." "Fire Lord Zuko, you may now kiss your bride." With that Zuko took a step forward and gave Katara one of the most passionate kisses she'd ever have. She returned the passion and within ten minutes Toph got up and left with Aang trailing right behind her, Iroh and Hakoda began exchanging war stories, Ty Lee and Haru started "sucking face" as Toph would have called it, Suki started her complaining about her feet being swollen, and Sokka well he was asleep. Katara broke the kiss and looked at her family and friends, Zuko saw that Sokka was asleep; they looked at each other, shrugged and went back to snogging.  
_**-TWO WEEKS LATER-**_

Fire Lord Zuko and his new Fire Lady walked out onto a balcony facing all of the people of the fire nation. "Fire Lord Zuko presents to you, his Fire Lady, Lady Katara of the southern water tribe!" a loud baritone voice boomed behind them. They waved at the adoring people of their nation. _How could this go wrong?_ Katara thought, but immediality regretted thinking it. '_Agni you didn't he_-'her train of thought was cut off by something shiny darting through the sky. Zuko glanced over his shoulder and saw it; he pushed Katara out of its way "RUN! Get Out of here now!" He roared as the dart impacted his skin. Katara took her husband's warning and ran to the palace. She didn't know what would happen, but for now, Katara was going to the bath room, and she was going to puke, and hope it helped.

**-Four days later-**

Katara sat in Zuko's hospital room and started at the man she knew as her husband. It looked as if he was asleep, if only he was asleep. The dart he was struck with, was filled with poison, that sent him into a coma. She started at the stick in her hand. Two lines appearing on the little screen. "Zuko, please wake up." She whimpered. "Zuko I'm, pregnant. So wake up, wake up wake up. DAMN YOU ZUKO JUST WAKE UP." Tears filled Katara's eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Zuko would wake up in a few days' time and he would be shocked to find out he was going to be a daddy, but he would be so happy. "He has to." She wispered.

**Hey Guys. I want to take a minute to say Thank you to all of you who have, put this on your story Alerts, Or Favorite it, and of course reviewed, So a big thank you to : zukofan2005,HMG123,PermanentlyFrozen,Crazichi123,raven1295,xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx,joyoflife236, tfmax1 ,Edlover23,Aipom4,allieee1304,iceprincessrules,patty cake rocks, black rose-raven angel, BloodRoseCC, Iluvyeachick, rokinfire, Mai, and, geekychick651. Some of you reviewed, alerted, and favorite, others just reviewed, or alerted or favorite.**

**Also I want to thank the few people who reviewed my Taang one-shot: TwiGurl5000, Lady Zahara, Ipodfriendly98, adventuretime regularshow MAD, and Dr. Jackstraw. THANK YOU! !**

**So yeah my school starts on Monday, so yeahh, I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'm taking Leadership (Student Council), Yearbook, Advanced English, and Accelerated World Geo, 4 high stress classes. GAH! Again reviews, will help Zuko to live… **


	11. Chapter 9 part 3, The End

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies**

_**Im sorry this took so long**_

Day and night Katara would wait at his bedside. Waiting for his heart rate to spike up, even just a little bit. The heelers told her that it would take time for him to heel. When in a coma the person had to heel themselves, with little to no medical attention. They told her that every day for three months straight. Within those three months life that stirred within Katara began to grow. At the time Katara looked as if she was smuggling a bowl under her top. As she sat beside her coma induced husband she would take his hand and put it on their baby, and just talk to him. About anything really. Some days it would be about how she wishes the baby will look like him, others it would just be about what they'll do when he wakes up, and on the rare occasion about how Uncle Iroh has gone completely mad, and should not be allowed to run a nation, on any circumstances. One particularly cold morning in late October Katara was sitting in her chair next to him, holding his hand, when she heard a soft mumble. "Tara?" She looked down to see her husband's eyes slowly examining the room. "Where am I?" He began to sit up, and then he looked at her. His eyes grew wide. "Tara, why is Momo hiding under your shirt?" "It's not Momo. It's a baby, and it's yours Zuko." "How long have I been out?" "About three months." With that Zuko cupped Katara's face and kissed her like there wasn't a tomorrow. When they did finally break apart Katara began to sob, she was just too happy to contain herself.

6 months later they welcomed a baby boy to their world. He was perfect, he had his father's dark onyx hair, amber eyes, and nose, and his mother's face shape. They named him Lukka Kent, meaning bringer of Light and Born of fire. Hopefully he would he'd help his father bring the world they currently residence, in out of the shadows of war and hate. As he grew he became quite close with Toph and Aangs first daughter Bernadette, and he was the only one allowed to call her Bre- Bre. She had her mother's dark hair and pale skin and her father's attitude and eye's. Two years later Katara gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, they named her Kya Kida, they called her Kida more often than Kya. She had her mother's light blue eyes and light brown curly hair; she had her father's skin tone, and face shape. Kida was the child of water but yet had the rough and aggressive attitude of a Fire Bender. Sokka and Suki had 5 children, Sara as the eldest and Sasha was the youngest.

~~~ZK~~~

It was Kida's wedding day, and Zuko couldn't stop himself from sobbing. His baby girl was going to be someone's wife, and in a few years someone's mother and in 30 years she'd be someone's grandmother. That was one of the worst things you could tell a man, that his baby girl, his only daughter, would in fact be a grandmother one day. As he walked her down the aisle he whispered to her "Kida, You do know how much me and your mother love you right?" "Yeah daddy, I love you guys too." They had arrived at the altar, Kida turned to face Zuko, and he pushed her veil up and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby girl. He's a good man." Zuko turned and walked to the pues to sit with Katara.

~~~ZK~~~~~

Zuko woke up with a start, he looked around. Katara and he were lying against a tree, it was spring time in the garden with the Turtle duck pond. Lukka was running around, and he looked like he'd had fallen in mud more than a few times. Kida was staring at the Turtle ducks, and she turned around to her daddy. "Daddy, are the Turtle ducks 'spost to be green?" He chuckled, "Yes baby girl, don't grow up too fast you hear? And don't marry Takashi unless you have my permission, okay?" She made a face at him, "Why would I marry Takashi? He's a meanie face!" and with that she stomped off to the other side of the Pond, were the ducks were laying eggs. He felt Katara moving around, "'Tara, you awake?" "Have been for a while dear, it's not exactly perfect weather out here. Lukka is covered in mud, and you don't want Kida to marry Takashi." She recapped. She knew him, and what he would ask just to make sure she was paying attention. He knew her, and he knew she was always paying attention, and that's why they worked. They loved each other and their family more than it had been ever recorded in the royal family. They endorsed Public Displays of Affection, and their kids were good children. Sokka had become the Chief of the Southern Water tribe so he and his family came to visit them more often than not. Aang and Zuko were working on a big project, a new type of city, so Toph and their family were around. They, although most not blood related, were a family, and no one dared to correct them. And They all grew old and grumpy together.

_**A/N: Hi. It's been a long time, eh? You may wonder "Why has it been such a long time since this girl has updated this horrid fan fiction that I can't help but to read and then NEVER review?" Well if your still wondering here's more reasons.**_

_**1. This girl has Acc English, Acc World Geo, Is the EDITOR IN CHIEF of the year book, and VICE PRESIDENT of Student Council.**_

_**2. Acc World Geo gives projects out EVERY 5 DAYS, I'm dead serious.**_

_**3. There has been A LOT of drama in this girl's life, such as, 1. My best friend's Boyfriend broke up with her after 3 days of dating her and then all this other shiz happened 2. The Guy this author liked is in her math class. 3. Many bad things have happened between the guy this author liked and the author, without them even communicating. 4. My other best friends are needy people who don't allow me near computer as much as they should. 5. This Author being incredibly home sick... 6. October 20th was this Author's birthday... 7. Did I mention 7th graders are trying get me to date this other guy... I'm scared…8. Life became stressful…9. Science accutaly gives out homework. 10. I have 3 best friends whom do not leave my home long enough to ever be able to write **_

_**4. I have grown addicted to Young Justice and Batman and Robin Fic's. Too fluffy for words.**_

_**5. I have grown addicted to The Fray, The Script, and Coldplay… **_

_**6. I NEED to read The City of Ember books… I'll die.**_

_**7. I might have been working on many many many other one-shot…. **_

_**And finally 8. NO ONE REVIEWED TELLING ME HOW TO END THIS. SO I'M ENDING THIS. BYE. LEAVE FLAMES, OR YOU KNOW… A REVIEW. BUT THAT NEVER HAPPENS SO BYE! I hope you enjoyed Need You Now. **_

_**Ps. did anyone else see the Last Air Bender Movie? Just saw the monstrosity. I cried. I was seriously upset.**_


End file.
